


I close my eyes, I think of you

by aquilasaurus



Series: Like Your Heart Could Break In Two: A Hacksqueak Story [5]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Everyone loves Hecate and wants her to be happy, F/F, Field Trip, Fluff, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Ada and Pippa end up chaperoning a school sledding trip. They discuss the situation. Ficlet.Day 13 of the Winter Fluff event: Sledding.





	I close my eyes, I think of you

Belatedly, Hecate realized that both of her pink witches had gone sledding without her. The conversation with Ada had ended without much resolution: Ada supported her, but Hecate must take the initiative. After several days of rumination, she had decided that she did have feelings, she did want to pursue something with Pippa, but she wasn't sure what or how. And she could not yet bring herself to inquire with Pippa. Hecate winced, knowing that the two of them might be talking about her. About them all.

\--

Magical sleds were mostly like Ordinary sleds, but enhanced with a bit of broomstick power. They were, as a result, evidently much faster: Mildred Hubble was screaming her little lungs out.

Pippa and Ada had each done a few rounds, but no one could keep up with Dimity, who behaved worse than the pupils. Faces pink, their hair windswept, they both retired to the sidelines. Two smiles faded as they caught their breath, and an unnatural quiet settled between them. Pippa felt the older witch’s eyes on her, but she avoided contact, determined not to give anything away. She pressed her lips together, as if to prevent anything from slipping out, and kept her gaze on the children. There was nothing, after all, for her to say.

This was admission enough for Ada. “Miss Pentangle,” she began.

Pippa mustered the politeness to reply, “Yes, Miss Cackle?” It came out frosty, much more so than she had intended. She tried again, “Ada?”

“Pippa.” She took a breath, her eyes flicking back and forth as if trying to conjure words. “Pippa, you and I both love Hecate, do we not?”

Her eyes snapped onto Ada’s. It stunned her, this directness. She felt her face starting to color and wished she had a plate of doughnuts in which to bury herself. She hadn’t meant to kiss Ada’s wife, really; only there was such history, such tension, and she wanted with every fibre of herself to make it better. It was undeniable, however, that once she’d started she did not want to stop for the whole world. For an instant, time had collapsed, and everything she had ever felt had flooded back to her.

After a long moment, she admitted, very quietly, “Yes. We do.” She felt like a schoolchild admitting her wrongdoing.

“And that is a wonderful thing, isn’t it? Our Hecate deserves a great deal of love.”

Pippa choked on her spittle. _Our Hecate?_

Ada continued, “I am well aware that you have been on Hecate’s mind for decades. I love her dearly and treasure our relationship, but after mulling it over, I see no reason why that should somehow prevent you from loving each other. Which you do, whether I accept it or not. So what do you think?”

Pippa bit down on the inside of her cheek to make sure this was not some sort of alternate reality. It was a bit much, really, and not at all how she had expected Ada to respond. And, if she were being honest, Pippa had not quite sorted out her own feelings yet. She knew that she still loved Hecate and that there was _something_ between them, but how could she know whether anything would truly come of it? Perhaps, after all these years, they would embark again, only to discover that they had nothing in common but their past. As she ruminated, she became aware that Ada was waiting for a reply. Quite unsure of herself, she said, “I don’t know what to expect, but I suppose I should like to find out.”

“Well, then, let us all be gentle with ourselves. And perhaps let’s you and I go find some cakes. Would you like a hug, Pippa?”

Pippa could have cried. “Yes, I would,” she answered, and collapsed against Ada, whose warmth and softness was unexpectedly comforting.

It would be all right.


End file.
